sonic and peach a love story
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: so i dsided to bring this stry back and there will be some chnages little on
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's pov i packed my things for the smash bros tournament i was shocked that i am in it i was done packing i left out of my house on my way to smash bros.

Peach's pov it was time for the tournament again i saw new faces and old friends i was hanging out with my friends Daisy told me that Sonic is joining as well i was happy that my crush is joining

"Hey Peach said Daisy.

"Yeah said Peach.

"Are you okay said Daisy.

"I am fine i was just spacing of said Peach.

"Soon everyone turned their heads as Sonic came.

Snakes pov i can not believe that Sonic is here how did he got here.

Sonic's pov everyone was staring at me i was new so i notice Peach was coming on my way she was happy to see me as i gave her a hug i was happy to see her.

"Sonic i am glad that you are here said Peach.

"Me to peach said Sonic.

Peach's pov I was happy that my crush is here than i was shocked that Mario was coming I was hoping he doesn't attack my crush.

"Sonic i am happy that you are here said Mario.

Glad to see you as well Mario said Sonic

Soon Masterhand came to see all the smashers.

"Okay Smashers it's time for you guys to the arena we are gonna have our first match it will be Sonic vs Captain Falcon said Masterhand.

Everyone went inside to their rooms peach was excited that Sonic is gonna fight Sonic was hyped for his fight he went to his room and unpack everything he got his sword and was ready to brawl.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at the arena Peach was happy that Sonic is gonna fight.

"Who do you think is gonna win Snake said Falco.

"Hmph i am going for falcon that Hedgehog don't stand a chance said Snake.

Soon Sonic and Captain Falcon made their way to the battlefield Captain falcon got into his stance and Sonic did the same .

"Ready go said Masterhand.

Sonic and Captain Falcon charged at each other Falcon took the first punch but Sonic dodged it he punched Falcon straight on the face .

Not bad but you still cannot beat me said Falcon.

"We will see about that i am just getting started said Sonic.

Falcon smirked and rush to do the falcon kick on Sonic he did the kick switch send Sonic flying.

"Way to go Falcon end it shouted Snake.

Peach was scared that Sonic was gonna lose she saw Sonic was still stunned with the kick.

"Come on Sonic get up said Peach.

"Falcon smirked and was ready to end it.

"Falcon punch said captain Falcon.

Falcon did his punch everyone was wondering did Falcon won but then the smoke cleared Sonic was standing everyone was shocked that Sonic had blocked the Falcon punch

"No way how the hell did he do that said Snake.

"He blocked the punch how did he do that said Mario.

"I don't know Mario said Luigi

"Impossible how did He block my punch what is he i don't think i can't beat him like this said Falcon.

"Sonic did not feel pain when he block the punch.

"It's my turn now said Sonic.

"Sonic did a combination of kicks Falcon was dazed form the kicks Sonic notice a smash ball as he got it to end it Sonic let out a loud scream as the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see Sonic he was not a hedgehog anymore he was something else.

"Wow Sonic looks hot said Daisy as she started to drool

Peach look at Sonic she was amazed for his new look.

"What are you said captain falcon.

"I am a super saiyan said Sonic in his deep voice.

Samus and Zelda were shock to Sonic in his super saiyan form.

"Captain falcon was trying his best to use any attack on Sonic but they did not work Sonic did a powerful strike falcon was dizzy Sonic was going end it with a bang.

"Shoryuken shouted Sonic.

"Captain falcon was out off the battling field everyone was happy that Sonic had won he was back into his hedgehog from Peach was happy that her crush won.

"Awesome match Sonic said Pit.

"Thank you said Sonic.

"What was that form you used that look so cool said Ike.

"It's called super saiyan said Sonic.

"Soon Peach came she rushed over to Sonic she gave him a hug .

"Congrats Sonic that's was amazing said Peach.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

"Sonic that's was awesome when you transform said Luigi.

"Sonic that match was outstanding said Mario.

"Thanks everyone said Sonic.

Soon Masterhand came.

Sonic you did a great job on your match said Masterhand.

"Thank you Masterhand said Sonic.

Masterhand left than Snake and his friends came .

"You got lucky said Snake.

"Yeah if i fought you i will crush you said Bowser.

"You guys are hating on me because i beat captain falcon said Sonic.

"Whatever let's get outta fellas said Snake.

Snake and his friends left the scene sonic and the others went back on their topic.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nighttime at the smash bros mansion Sonic and Peach were outside looking at the stars.

"Wow the stars look amazing when it's night said Sonic.

"It sure does said Peach.

"what's going for tommorrow said Sonic.

"Tomorrow is me and Mario's

Anniversary said Peach.

"That's wonderful said Sonic.

They both continued their conservation soon they both got up went back to their rooms for a good night rest.

The next day Sonic was doing some running for his spare time and soon notice Luigi.

"Hey Luigi said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic have you seen Daisy said Luigi.

"No i have not seen her said Sonic.

"If you see her let me know because i am taking her to a picnic said Luigi.

"I will let you know luigi said Sonic.

"Okay bye Sonic said Luigi.

"See you later luigi said Sonic.

Soon Peach and notice Sonic.

"Hey Sonic said Peach.

"Hey Peach said Sonic.

Have you seen Mario i haven't seen him all day said Peach.

"I think he is at that fancy restaurant you told me about said Sonic.

"Thank you said Peach.

Peach left than Sonic complimented on her outfit soon Sonic notice Link.

"Hey Sonic i need your help said Link.

"Sure what is it said Sonic.

"I have a tag team match against Bowser and Snake can you be my partner said Link.

"Sure i can be your partner said Sonic.

"Thank you i will see you at the Arena said Link.

"Alright i will see you there as well said Sonic.

Link left the scene Sonic was getting ready for his match.

Elsewhere Peach was humming to herself she had a smile on her face then she heard sounds of moaning.

"Oh Mario said the unknown voice.

"Peach could not believe her ears for what she had heard.

Mario it can't be said Peach.

She went to go see who was with Mario her eyes was with shocked that Mario was with Daisy kissing her Mario stop and begins to panic.

"Why did you stop i was enjoying it said Daisy.

Mario and Daisy notice Peach she had tears coming out of her eyes for what she seen.

"Peach it's not what it looks like said Mario.

Mario why are you cheating on me with my best friend said Peach.

to bad peach Mario got a real woman than you said Daisy.

"Mario we are done i don't ever want to see you ever again said Peach.

She ran away with tears in her eyes Mario was trying to get her but she was gone .

"Peach wait said Mario.

Peach went back to the mansion she ran into her room face first on her bed crying.

I can't believe Mario cheated on me said Peach.

"She had a broken heart she counted to cry her eyes until she drifted to sleep.

The next day Peach was still hurt from yesterday she got up from her bed and went to take a shower after her shower she need a friend for a moment .

"I know the person i can talk to Peach sadly.

Elsewhere Sonic was in his room relaxing and soon notice someone knocked on his door .

"I wonder who that could be said Sonic.

He got of his bed and went to the door he opened it and notice it was Peach he notice that she was sad.

"Hey Peach what's up said Sonic.

Peach begins to cry as she hugged Sonic he was shock to his friend like this.

"Peach what's wrong why are you crying said Sonic.

"He hurt me said Peach.

"Who did said sonic

It was Mario he cheated on me with Daisy said Peach.

"What that's terrible said Sonic.

Peach continued to cry Sonic was trying his best to comfort her.

"Can i come in said Peach.

"Sure thing said Sonic.

"Sonic let Peach in his room as he closed the door and look face to face with the princess.

Okay Peach tell how did this happened said Sonic

Peach was telling Sonic the whole story Sonic was shocked of the events.

"That is messed up said Sonic.

"I know i will never find love again i will be alone forever said Peach.

Don't say that Peach any guy would be lucky to have the most beautiful princess has his girlfriend said Sonic.

Really said Peach.

"Of course peach i am speaking from my heart said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic that means a lot said Peach.

"You are welcome said Sonic.

Peach was smiling for what Sonic had said but then she went back to her sad look.

Something wrong Peach said Sonic.

I am fine Sonic it's just that i had a crush on someone for a very long time i don't know if he likes me back said Peach.

Who is that person said Sonic.

"Sonic you are that person i am in love with said Peach.

"What but Peach what about mario said Sonic.

"I don't love Mario anymore Sonic i want be with you i want to be yours said Peach.

"Peach i don't know what to say said Sonic.

"Sonic i know you are shocked about it i loved you since we first met said Peach.

Sonic was gonna say something else but Peach rushed over and kiss Sonic right on the lips he was shocked that Peach kissed him she was done kissing him Sonic look into her eyes for a moment then he kissed her back Peach was shocked that sonic returned the kiss she wrapped her arm around his neck as Peach took the chance to slide her tongue into his mouth the same with Sonic as he slide his tongue into her mouth they begin to french kiss each other soon they was on sonic's bed with peach on top of him while Sonic had his hands on her butt and squeezed it which had Peach moan a little they begin to stripe of their clothing as they was fully naked Peach was on top of Sonic as they made out for a little bit they stop kissing with Peach looking straight on his eyes.

"Sonic please be gentle it's my first time said Peach.

"Okay said Sonic.

Peach took his member inserted inside her she let out a high pitch squeal when she felt his member inside of her Sonic slowly thrust inside of Peach he noticed that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Peach are you okay said Sonic.

"

I am fine it hurts said Peach.

I know it does peach i can stop if you want me to said sonic.

Please continue Sonic i want this moment said peach.

"Are you sure said Sonic.

Yes said peach.

Okay let's continue said Sonic.

Peach reinserted his member she did not feel pain anymore peach begins to move and rock her hips on Sonic she was moaning softly.

"Oh Sonic said Peach.

Peach's breasts starts to juggle and bounce from her movements Sonic begins to play with and massaged them as well Peach leaned forward and begins to kiss Sonic they was moaning and groaning with their first time soon they both was almost ready to climax.

"Peach i am about to cum said Sonic.

"Released it Sonic released it inside of me said Peach.

They both reached their limits Peach let out a high pitch scream when she came the same with Sonic Peach got off him and cuddles up to him.

"Sonic that was amazing said Peach.

"Me to i am glad you are my first said Sonic.

"Does this mean we are an item said Peach.

"To answer your question Peach yes we are an item i loved you since we first meet i will never cheat or hurt you my princess said Sonic.

Peach begins to cry she was happy that her and Sonic are together they begin to kiss as they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Peach were happy that they are together they have been spending a lot of time together right now Sonic and Peach were at the movies they was watching Freddy vs Jason they was enjoying the film as the movie was over they made their way back to the mansion.

"The movie was wonderful said Peach.

"It sure was Peach can i ask you something said Sonic.

"Sure said Peach.

"What made you fall in love with me said Sonic.

Peach turns to face her lover and begins to tell the whole story about her falling in love with him .

It started when you saved me from Bowser when Mario was hurt didnt you remember that said Peach.

"Yeah i remember that said Sonic.

"That's why i love you Sonic you are not selfish and a show off you never give up on anything said Peach.

"Wow that's why she loves me though Sonic to himself.

Soon Peach check the time and it was midnight and told Sonic they went back to his room to rest.

"Hey Sonic said Peach

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I am gonna hang out with my friends it's been two weeks since i spoken to them said Peach.

"Me to i haven't talk to Link Pit and Yoshi said Sonic.

"We can spend time with her friends tomorrow right now i am tired said Peach.

"That's a great idea Goodnight my angel said Sonic.

"Goodnight my knight and shining armor said Peach.

Both characters drifted to sleep preparing for the next day.

The next day Peach was hanging out with Samus Zelda and Rosalina while Sonic was with Pit Link and Yoshi.

"Peach we were worried said Zelda.

"Zelda i am fine i was with my boyfriend said Peach.

Soon Mario came went up to the blonde princess.

"What the hell do you want Mario said Peach.

"Peach please take me back i am sorry i can make it up to you how about i take you out for Dinner said Mario.

"Hell no Mario you broke my heart i will never take you back said Peach.

Soon the other Smashers were watching the scene than Sonic and his friends came.

"Why won't you take me back said Mario.

"Because my heart belongs with someone else said Peach.

"What who are you with i am gonna kick his ass said Mario.

I am with Sonic that's right i am say it again i am with Sonic and we have sexual relations together said Peach.

The Smashers were shock for what Peach had said Mario was angry at sonic the others turned their heads at Sonic.

"Hey don't look at me said Sonic.

"Sonic why would you do this to me said Mario.

"Peach told me everything what happened said Sonic.

"Peach i can't believe you said Mario.

Mario you cheated on me with Daisy Sonic is the one i love it's over Mario said Peach.

The Smashers were shock for what Peach just said Luigi was mad at his brother.

"Mario i am gonna kill you said Link.

That's not right at all said Captain Falcon.

Soon Link Luigi Fox and Ike starts to beat up Mario Samus and the other girls were disappointed at Daisy she felt guilty for what she did to her friend.

An hour later Everyone was super pissed off at mario and Daisy they was talking to them and they felt guilty edapally Mario he cruised his brothers heart and Daisy was really guilty for what she had done right now everyone was at the arena as Sonic was fighting Bowser Peach was with her friends and they were still shocked that Peach was dating Sonic.

"Peach you are so lucky to have that Handsome Hedgehog said Samus.

"Yeah Peach you are really lucky to have him said Rosalina.

Soon they notice the fight was over Peach was happy that her boyfriend won they exited out of the arena Peach rushed over to her boyfriend and smothered him with kisses.

Come on Honey let's head back to your room for some fun said Peach.

Of course said Sonic

Sonic and Peach left the scene she had a smile on her face when she is with her boyfriend.

Peach is so lucky said Samus.

Tell me about said Zelda Rosalina and Palutena.


	5. Chapter 5

Peach was at the bathroom because she was having morning sickness than Zelda overhears her in the bathroom.

"Peach are you okay do you need to go to the hospital said Zelda.

No their is something i need to tell you said Peach.

"What is everything okay said Zelda.

"Yeah everything is more than fine i am pregnant said Peach.

"Oh my gosh congrats Peach said Zelda.

They hugged each other with smiles on their faces.

"Did you tell Sonic about it said Zelda.

"No not yet i'm not sure how to tell him said peach.

"You should probably tell him before everyone else finds out said Zelda.

"You got a good idea said Peach.

Link and Sonic were hanging out Link ask Sonic something.

"How is your relationship with Peach going said Link.

"It's going well said Sonic.

"I am still shocked that you and peach are dating said Link.

"Yeah everything's going great i can't wait for the future said sonic.

"Wish you luck said Link.

"Thanks said Sonic.

He left the scene to see his girlfriend.

Peach was in sonic's room waiting for her boyfriend soon he came.

"Sonic there's something i need to tell you said Peach.

"What is everything okay said Sonic.

"We are gonna have a baby said Peach

"Wait what said Sonic as he fainted.

Then Peach puts a wet cloth on him than Sonic wakes up

"Sonic are you okay said peach.

"Peach i am happy that we are gonna have a baby i can't wait to be a father said Sonic

Peach was happy and so was Sonic they were about to kiss but then Luigi.

"What are guys doing said Luigi.

"Well Luigi we got great news said Peach.

"What is it said Luigi.

"We are gonna have a baby said Peach and Sonic together.

"That's awesome i am so happy for you to said Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi said Sonic.

"So is it a boy or girl said Luigi.

"We don't no yet said Peach.

"Oh anyway sorry for interruption the moment said Luigi.

"It's okay said Sonic.

"I will see you guys later said Luigi.

"See you later Luigi said Peach.

Luigi left the room Sonic notice Peach was eating something sweet.

"What are those said Sonic.

"Nothing said Peach

"Oh Really said Sonic.

"Don't come any closer said Peach.

Sonic notice Peach was eating chocolates he had a smile on his face.

"Peach it's okay you don't hide it from me Chocolate is normal for pregnant woman said Sonic.

"You're not gonna judge me said Peach.

"Heavens no i love you just the way you are said Sonic.

"Peach had a tears coming out of her eyes she wobbled over to Sonic and kissed him

"So what now said Sonic.

"Let's go to the movies said Peach.

"Sure said Sonic.

"We can lots of junk and we can popcorn with pickle juice and garlic.

"Gross said Sonic.

Peach smiled at her boyfriend as they left to the movies .


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and peach were at the Nintendo hospital she was doing tests for their child the doctor informed them they are having a Baby boy.

"Sonic we are gonna have a Baby boy said Peach.

"I can't wait to be a father said Sonic.

"I can't wait to be a mom said Peach.

An hour later Peach and Sonic left the hospital Peach was little bit scared and happy at the same time as they made their way back to the Mansion they notice Daisy and walked up to her.

"Hey Daisy said Sonic.

"Hey guys said Daisy.

"Daisy why are you sad said Sonic

"I felt guilty for what i did Peach i am sorry for everything said Daisy.

"It's okay Daisy i forgive you said Peach.

"We are friends again said Daisy.

"Yes we are friends again said Peach.

Daisy and Peach shared a gentle hug that they are friends again.

"I will meet you inside Peach said Sonic.

"Okay said Peach.

Sonic went back inside the mansion Daisy and Peach whent back to talking to each other .

Later on at night the Smashers were having dinner Peach was eating her meal after she was done eating she let out a loud burp

Everyone saw this and Peach was blushing hard.

"Excuse me said Peach.

After dinner the Smashers went into their rooms Peach and Sonic was getting ready for bed as Peach was eating her Chocolates.

"You still eating those said Sonic.

"Yeah i have this craving since when i found out said Peach.

"Oh said Sonic.

As Peach ate her last piece for the night she climbed onto the bed as she was joined by her lover.

"I can't believe we are gonna be parents soon said Sonic.

"I know we gotta pick out a name for our son said Peach.

"Yeah it's hard we got a lot of things to do tomorrow said Sonic.

"Yeah right now i need some rest said Peach.

"Me to goodnight Peach said Sonic.

"Goodnight Sonic said Peach.

"As the drifted to sleep Peach cuddled up onto Sonic sleeping peacefully

The next day Peach and Sonic were getting at an Baby store getting clothing for their child as they went through every rack of the store.

"Peach i think you got enough stuff already said Sonic.

"Not yet sweetie i need to get one more thing said Peach.

"And what's that said Sonic.

She picked out a adorable outfit for their son and Sonic checked the price for it .

"Peach i don't know we already enough stuff maybe we should wait said Sonic.

"But it will look so cute on him

Don't you think peach said giving him the puppy dog lock in her eyes .

Sonic was trying his best to fight it than he gave in.

"Okay you win we can give him the outfit said sonic.

Yay you are the best daddy ever said peach as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Sonic paid for the items they returned back to the mansion Peach told soic that if she miss her show she will punished Sonic as they made it back Peach rushed into the tv room she notice her favorite show was over as she saw the credits Sonic came into the scene Peach gave him a cold look Sonic was scared and waited for is punishment .

"Peach gave him a blanket and huff back to the bed

"Peach i am sorry said Sonic.

"Sorry won't cut it you made me miss my show so this his your punishment said Peach.

As she slammed the door in Sonic's face Sonic let out a sigh and went to sleep on the couch in the tv room.

"Only two more months i gotta pick the perfect name before he will be born said Sonic to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic was sleeping peacefully soon he heard the sounds of female giggling he open is eyes he notice that he was back in his room.

"How did i get back in my room said Sonic.

"I brought you back i could not sleep without you said Peach.

"Oh said Sonic.

"Yeah i am really sorry for snapping at you yesterday Peach said.

"It's okay it's just mood swings and why you guys in room said Sonic.

"Because we are having a baby shower said Daisy.

"What you guys are having a baby shower in my room said Sonic.

"Yes we are said zelda.

"Do it somewhere else said Sonic.

Oh come on Sonic plase said Peach.

"Okay you guys can have the baby shower in here i am gonna go talk to my friends said Sonic.

"Okay said Peach.

Sonic left the room to meet his friends he gave peach a kiss as he left the scene.

Elsewhere Link Fox and Pit were outside soon they notice sonic .

"Hey sonic where were you yesterday said Fox .

"I was with peach all day said Sonic.

"Oh said Fox.

"So what's going on Sonic said Pit.

"Well guys how should i put this i am gonna be a dad said Sonic.

"Oh my god really said Link.

"Yeah i am having a son said Sonic.

"Congrats sonic said Fox.

"Thank you said Sonic.

"Did you name him yet said Pit.

"Not yet i am trying to pick one but it's hard said Sonic.

Soon Jigglypuff came and walked up to Sonic and gave him a letter .

"Thanks Jigglypuff said Sonic.

"Jigglypuff left the scene with a smile Sonic went back to the mansion to meet his girlfriend .

Sonic went back to is room soon Peach notice him.

"Sonic i am going to the doctor to see how our baby is doing said Peach.

"Okay said Sonic .

Peach gave sonic a kiss as she left to go see the doctor sonic closed is room door and notice the girls were still here .

"Oh Sonic said Daisy lovingly

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Since Peach is gone now the real begins said Daisy.

"What are you talking about Daisy said Sonic.

"Soon Daisy and the other girls put on lipstick and Daisy made way to Sonic.

"Okay girls who ever give Sonic the most kisses wins said Daisy.

"Oh no said Sonic.

Daisy zelda samus rosalina palutena smothered sonic with kisses he was trying to escape but they won't let him.

A minute later Sonic left is room as he had kissing marks all over his body he was about to get rid of the marks and notice Mario.

"Hey mario said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic said Mario.

"Why the long face said Sonic.

"Everything peach hates me i lost my brothers trust and i lost my friend said Mario,

"Mario look it's not your fault okay said Sonic.

"Sonic i lost peach i lost our friendship i want everything to go back to normal said Mario,

"Mario we can be friends again said Sonic.

"We can said Mario.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Mario and Sonic shook hands as they was happy they are friends again.

"So how are things with you and peach said mario.

"We are doing great well mario said sonic.

"Yeah said mario.

"Peach is pregnant with my child said sonic.

"You and peach are gonna be parents said Mario.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Oh my that's wonderful did you pick out a name said Mario.

"Not yet still finding the perfect name said sonic.

"I hope you do so where is peach said mario.

"At the hospital checking out to see what is our baby doing said sonic.

"Oh said mario.

"Anyway mario i gotta go peach will be here soon said sonic.

"Okay said mario.

Sonic left the scene as mario had a smile on his face.

"Sonic please take good care of peach said mario to himself.

An hour later peach came back and notice sonic was outside she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe said sonic.

"Hi said peach.

"So what did the doctor say said sonic.

"The doctor said the baby will be here in 2 weeks said peach.

"That's great but we haven't pick a name yet said sonic.

"I know we gotta pick a name before it's to late said peach.

"Don't worry we will pick one soon okay let's get inside said sonic.

"Yeah it's getting a little chili out said peach.

Sonic and peach went back to the mansion as they was watching a romantic movie as the movie was done they went back to sonic's room for some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic and Peach were sleeping peacefully soon they woke from their sleep.

"Morning babe said" Sonic.

"Good morning said Peach.

"They both kiss and got out of bed.

"Few more weeks till he is born said Sonic.

"Yep but i am really nervous about this sonic said" Peach.

"Me to but we can do this said Sonic.

"You are right sonic we can do this said Peach.

"Yeah said Sonic with a smile.

Soon Peach felt her stomach growling witch got Sonic's attention.

"Hey Sonic said Peach.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Let's get some breakfast i am starving said "Peach.

"Okay let's go said Sonic

Peach wobbled off the bed as they left his room too get breakfast.

"I hope i can find an great name soon said Sonic to himself.

Few minutes later Sonic and Peach were eating breakfast peach was eating eggs and bacon and pancakes while Sonic had the same as they was done with their meals they went to hang out with their friends.

An hour later Sonic was outside looking at the night with his arms crossed .

"Wow Me and Peach are almost parents i am a little nervous but i can do this said Sonic.

While looking at the stars he was soon joined by is friend Mario.

"Hey Sonic said Mario.

"Hey Mario said Sonic.

"I see you are looking at the stars said Mario.

"Yeah and still have not picked out a name yet said Sonic.

"Oh said Mario.

"Hey mario" said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic said Mario.

"I am really nervous about this said Sonic.

"Sonic you and peach will be great parents their is nothing to be nervous about said Mario.

"Thank you mario but dash will be born soon i can do this said "Sonic.

"What do you just say said Mario.

"Dash said Sonic.

"Sonic you just picked out a great name for your son said mario.

"You are right that will be a great name for him said Sonic.

"I gotta tell peach about this said Sonic.

"Yeah let's go said Mario.

As they was about to leave soon Link notice them.

"Hey guys said Link.

"Link i picked the perfect name for my son said Sonic.

"That's great said Link.

"Yeah i gotta tell peach said Sonic.

"She is not here said Link.

"Where did she go said Sonic.

Link was about to say something else soon sonic notice his cell phone was ringing.

"Hello said Sonic.

"Sonic come to the hospital Peach is in labor said Daisy.

"What already said Sonic.

"Yeah please hurry she needs you said Daisy.

"I will be their thanks for telling me said Sonic.

As Sonic hanged up his phone and notice link and mario was waiting for him.

"Guys we gotta to the hospital said Sonic.

"Why said Mario.

"It's Peach she is about to give birth come on said Sonic.

Sonic Link and Mario left the scene as they went to the hospital.

Elsewhere Peach was on the bed screaming with pain as she was about to give birth.

"Sonic i need you said Peach to herself.

As soon she got her wish Sonic came as the doctor notice him he went to her side holding her hand.

"Sonic said Peach.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"I am gonna get you for this said Peach.

"What did i do said Sonic.

"You did this to me said Peach.

"I can see the head you are doing great miss toadstool said doctor smith .

"Come on Peach you can do this said Sonic.

"I am trying said Peach as she had tears coming out of her eyes .

"Come on miss toadstool push said doctor smith.

As Peach gave one final push the baby came out as Peach had tears coming out of her eyes and so did Sonic

As the doctor cut off the umbilical cord and gave the baby to Peach she smiled as she look at her son.

"You did great Peach said Sonic.

"I love you said Peach.

"I love you to said Sonic.

"Would you like to see him said Peach.

"Sure said Sonic.

Sonic look at his son he had blonde spiky hair and his father's eyes the young boy opened his eyes to see his father and gave him a smile.

"Hey Sonic said Peach.

"Yeah said Sonic.

"Did you pick out a name for our son said Peach.

"Yes his name is Dash said Sonic.

"I like that name welcome to the world Dash the hedgehog said Peach.

Sonic and Peach were happy to see their newborn child they was happy to become a family.


End file.
